


Promise?

by PuriAP (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Because he's presh, FTM, Forgive Me, I don't have enough energy to finish this, I've tried it before, It's almost 1 am and I'm writing this, It's awful, M/M, Quality gay shit, Short Character, That gay smex, Trans Jeremy Heere, Unfinished, anal?, and let me tell you, maybe memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PuriAP
Summary: This literally just came to me while listening to mallsoft muzak.Actually lock me upAlso, my dad's name is Michael, so this is really awkward to write.UgufhfhdI'm just gonna refer to Micheal as player one in this.It's to weird for me to write porn with a character that shares the same name as my dad.





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> Ugfhfhdu??  
> Im so tired and gross for writing this, but it's to add to my half awake disgusting smut pile I'm making here.  
> God, this profile is a throw away pile for all my disgusting fantasies. And unedited shitty fanfics I think about. 
> 
> Also, a personal headcanon of mine is that Jeremy is a short FTM boi, who is awkward, and constan gets misgendered, and is attached to Micheal.  
> (Also know as I'm way to attached to Jeremy even though he's literally a piece of shit, but whatever, I relate to him, and actually protect him with all my being)  
> Also, I have no clue how to write smut.  
> Even though I've had sex before, I don't know how to write it. So, this might be a train wreck.

Jeremy gave out a short breath, keeping direct eye contact with the ceiling.  
Oh dear God, how did he end up in this situation.  
A thick coat of anxeity blanketed Jeremy as he squinted, pushing his hands to his sides to hastily remove his boxers.  
Trying to keep his composure calm and collected for his player one, who at this moment was over Jeremy, cooing sweet nothings, and the reminder here and there that it was alright.  
Giving short nods to his player one, he slowly opened his eyes, scared of the others facial reactions.  
He had already come out to his player one. Actually, quiet some time ago now he had come out. First day of freshman year.  
But this wasn't the first day of freshman year.  
This was just some throw away day, during a throw away year, in the middle of their throw away junior year of high school.  
"I,, I want,, wanted to ask, ma maybe" Jeremy's breath hitched in-between words. His breathing quickened.  
"I w was wondering" his binder tightened.  
"Maybe in instead of going straight to for my" he but his lip  
"Y you know. M maybe we could try a anal"  
He swore the words that he had fumbled together just sludged out of his mouth and puddling on his chest.  
"You wanna try anal? That's a pretty big jump from,, going front forward"  
"I Know. I just,, I just want to know how it feels,, I m mean, I if your comfortable with it."  
Jeremy watched his player ones movements.  
"Alright, but you gotta tell me when. I have no intentions of hurting you"  
"I know."  
Regret. Oh God, here's the nice wave of regret to slide in, patting Jeremy so graciously on the head, for making a huge mistake.  
I mean, would it be so bad?  
He had never tried it out personally by himself.  
All he knew, Is it hurt.  
He let himself zone out.  
Watching his player one make slow and hazy movements.  
Slathering copious amounts of lubricant around his cock, stringing sentences together that went in one ear, and out Jeremy's second.  
He was to lost in thought to even pay attention to a thing his player one was saying.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm to tired to finish this, so.  
> Maybe I'll finish it, I don't know.


End file.
